


Food, Gifts, and Even More Food

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Christmas, Secret Santa, and those are the facts, dexholder gathering because why not, diamond needs all the appreciation in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: Pearl has a big mouth and Dia is a good cook. What could possibly go wrong?





	Food, Gifts, and Even More Food

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble that's supposed to be Dia centered, for a secret santa event. Even though it's not christmas anymore, I still wanted to share it anyway, heh ^^'. Hope you enjoy!

It was one hell of a big job, the one that Diamond had let himself be talked into. He remembered becoming a Dexholder, alongside Pearl and Missy, the three of them being the ultimate juniors. Now he was a senior to eight more Dexholders. He’s met most of them and all of his ten seniors. They formed a pretty tight group, some having nothing in common but an electrical device, but still all happy to gather from time to time. One of their biggest yearly gatherings always took place during christmas, at the Berlitz mansion. Exactly where Diamond has been working his butt off every second of the day.

He didn’t know why he’d let Pearl talk the idea into him. Sure, he and Missy helped out where they could but, no offense, they weren’t nearly as precise and careful with baking goods as the Empathizer. But oh well, it was the effort that truly counted, right? Who cared if the entire floor was covered in flour and icing,  _ right _ ?

But never did Diamond get angry. They were his best friends after all, and baking personalized cookies for 21 Dexholders was quite a handful of work. If there were only 21 cookies to bake then okay, it was manageable, but Pearl talked before he thought and said Diamond would prepare a meal as well. Cookbooks and loose recipes were scattered all around the giant Berlitz kitchen, the originally white marble being painted in all the colors  _ except  _ white. It was a mess, but what would you expect from a slightly stressed boy that had to finish so much foodwares in such a short amount of time? Everyone would be there in three hours. 

Diamond was glad he could count on Lax, who had been trying his hardest not to drool into the soup the Munchlax was carefully stirring. Diamond hummed slowly to some music that was stuck in his head, while he finished icing the Viridian gymbadge cookies that were for senior Green. 

“Hey, you hanging in there, Dia?” 

Diamond looked up, facing his best friend who had been standing in the doorstep that led into the kitchen. They shortly smiled after each other, before Diamond continued icing the next batch of cookies, that were intended for senior Silver: Proteam Omega cookies. “Yeah. It’s some work but I’ll be fine.”

“I felt bad, so I brought some company that could help!” Pearl announced, letting Perahiko fly off his shoulder over to Lax. “I believe Lax can take care of the soup himself, and Perahiko here will keep him in check. We gotta get you get some fresh air and a big clean up for a second!”

Diamond glanced doubtfully at the two Pokémon, that were now both hunched over the soup, but he had no choice as Pearl had literally started to drag him out of the kitchen. He’d pray for Arceus that everything would go well. He just had to have good faith for a while.

“Uh, Pearl, I don’t think this is the way to the bathroom.” Diamond mumbled, trying to keep up with his hasty friend. Not like Diamond knew exactly where the bathroom in the Berlitz mansion  _ is _ , but he had a fair idea of what would be logical places for rooms. And this definitely wasn’t a logical path to a bathroom. It looked more like a way to the main living room.

“Ssshhh, you don’t want to ruin the fun now, do you?” Pearl looked back at Diamond, giving him a swift wink but never losing the fast face Diamond had trouble keeping up with.

Fun? What fun? Was there any fun in getting a new change of clothes besides getting that fresh and clean feeling? Sometimes Diamond just couldn’t understand what was going on inside Pearl’s head, nor did he want to at some times.

They halted in front of two massive wooden doors. Diamond was 99% sure it led to a living room now. A confused look was painted on his face, tugging at Pearl’s wrists for answers. “What’s going on?”

“You’re about to find out”.

Pearl kicked the doors open, revealing a room full of people. “SURPRISE!”

19 people, Dexholders to be exact, filled the room besides a banner that had “THANK YOU, DIA!” painted on it in big, blue letters. Platinum stood in the middle of them all, holding a black velvet box. She gracefully stepped forward, to a flabbergasted Diamond. She held the box out to him, and he accepted it with trembling hands.

He felt like he was about to cry. Why were they all here already? He looked around the crowd. Whi-Two was shuffling away from Lack-Two, who had been smiling charmingly at his senior, and bumped into X and Y by accident. The Kanto quartet were all smiling brightly, except for Green, who just had a small smile with closed lips plastered onto his face. Gold had one arm around Crystal, and another around Silver. Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands, Emerald sighing at the couple but accepting not saying anything for now. White was holding a rock, the Lightstone that contained Black. Sun and Moon stood both on one side of Platinum.

Diamond felt an arm snake around him. Pearl. “I felt bad for putting so much pressure on you with the food, so I organized this to thank you for all the hard work you put in our gatherings over the last few years. Without you, they’d definitely suck. So, open up your christmas gift!”

Trembling fingers opened the box, slowly lifting the top of it, revealing the gift. Diamond almost dropped it in shock. It was an entire chef’s outfit, his name embroidered on it. Besides that, there was a set of chef knives amongst other handy kitchen stuff. His name was engraved on everything.

He couldn’t keep them back anymore. Tears rolled down his face while he kept uttering “thank you”’s to everyone who came up to hug him. After everyone finished giving their appreciation to Diamond, Pearl clapped in his hands. “Alright everyone! Let’s head to the kitchen and help our Dia out and make a great meal for ourselves!”

Cheers filled the room, as the 21 of them made their way to the kitchen, led by Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Ironically enough, Diamond was the first to open the door to the kitchen, but almost dropped his gift when he did. Instead, his mouth dropped open, forming a big “O”. 

The kitchen was an even bigger mess than he left it. The pot with soup had toppled over and Lax was eating the cookies, looking up with the shock of being caught.

Laughter filled the room. And Diamond couldn’t help but laugh with them, because why not? Everyone was there to help him now. It was definitely a christmas he would always remember and he’d forever hold this memory dear to him.

And so, all the Dexholders started their journey to the perfect meal, while snow slowly started to descent from the sky and christmas had officially begun.


End file.
